pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE121: As Cold as Pryce
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Pryce, Sheila |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Totodile, Pryce's Piloswine, Ash's Phanpy, Ash's Noctowl, Ash's Cyndaquil, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Pryce's Dewgong Pokémon in Pryce's Flashback: Nidoking, Golem, Ursaring, Magmar |major =Ash and co. arrive to Mahogany Town. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Sheila }} is the 28th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After the Red Gyarados ordeal, and after finally arriving in Mahogany Town, Ash is ready for his next Gym Battle, only to find the Gym is closed. He, Misty and Brock meet a kind lady named Sheila who says that the Gym Leader, Pryce, is meditating under a waterfall. Before they could thank her, Sheila was way ahead of everyone in wanting to meet Pryce so she went on ahead. Ash and co. were flabbergasted to see how far she got ahead of them so fast. After nearly dying from exhaustion from trying to keep up with Sheila, Ash and co. find Pryce under the waterfall and are shocked to see he is the same old man who saved them from the Red Gyarados. Ash demands a battle but Pryce says it would be pointless and leaves after beating his Phanpy with Dewgong. Ash follows him only to get caught by Team Rocket, and when Pryce comes in to save him. Ash and Pikachu fall down a crease. Will they be able to get out? Will Ash get his Gym Battle? Why is Pryce so cold-hearted? And what is that Pokémon frozen in ice? Episode Plot The heroes came to Mahogany Town and Ash is prepared for his Gym match. However, they do not see anyone at the Gym. An older woman greets them, introducing herself as Sheila. She reports that the Gym Leader, Pryce, meditates under a waterfall during the morning. Shelia decides to take them to the waterfall. The heroes are pleased, but suddenly notice she is already at the next hill. Team Rocket overheard this and decide to follow them. While Shelia managed to jump from rock to rock, the heroes hadn't got that luck and their body party ache. Sheila points at the old man, who is Pryce. Ash remembers he met him when his Dewgong protected them from the red Gyarados, then scolded him. The heroes are surprised he is the Gym Leader, but Ash wants the battle. Team Rocket also had the trouble of following Shelia and the twerps. Sheila introduces Ash to Pryce, who sees Pikachu is still out. Ash tells Pikachu is his buddy, making Pryce scold him for being a friend with him. Pryce thinks it would be a waste of time to battle with Ash, since Pokémon should feel intense, and one shouldn't have an emotional bond with them, else bad judgments in battle would be made. Ash thinks Pryce is wrong, as through that bond a trainer and Pokémon can achieve their best. Pryce sees he has to prove him wrong, sending a Dewgong. Ash sends Phanpy, confident it is ready to battle. Phanpy starts by rolling out, but gets frozen by Ice Beam. Pryce calls Dewgong back, pointing that Ash lost because he used his heart instead of his brain to battle. Pryce sees a Gym battle would be a waste of his and Ash's time. Ash follows him, but Sheila warns him it is not safe to go alone into he mountains. As Ash tries to find Pryce, Pikachu got lost, as well as Team Rocket. Still, Team Rocket chant their motto, while Pikachu comes to Ash. Team Rocket goes to get Pikachu, but trip over a rock and roll out. Ash and Pikachu run, but stop at an end of a cliff. Pryce comes and wants to know who would want to steal Pokémon. Team Rocket still wants Pikachu, so Weezing uses Smokescreen. Pryce goes to take Ash away, but the rock cracks, causing both of them to fall down. Ash sends Totodile and Noctowl; Noctowl carries Pryce to the ground, while Totodile's Water Gun eases Ash and Pikachu's fall. Totodile fainted, as it used too much of Water Gun. While Ash tells Totodile he will be fine, Team Rocket hesitates to climb down. Misty, Brock and Sheila detect them arguing on the cliff. Team Rocket disperse, so Misty, Brock and Sheila yell to get Ash's and Pryce's attention. Despite the depth, Sheila knows how to get down. Pryce gives Totodile some herbs. Totodile is a bit disgusted, but is cured and happy. Ash thanks Pryce, who is impressed by Ash's dealing in stressful situation. Ash knows he owes that to Noctowl and Totodile, since they plan together. Pryce sees that he might be true, but a discipline in a battle is a must. Sheila tells Brock and Misty. Pryce was a good trainer, whose bonds with Pokémon were like family. However, he began training Ice Pokémon with a lot of discipline, with a cold heart, hence the name Icy Pryce. Sheila grabs the rope and jumps down, cheerfully. Pryce notices a tunnel, which was created when Totodile used Water Gun on the ground. Pikachu notices an object, which Pryce recognizes. He recognizes that used to be his Piloswine's bracelet. Sheila and Pryce recite Pryce's story: he was like Ash once, being with a strong bond with his Pokémon. He and Piloswine were a great match, defeating a lot of trainers. They went against a Magmar, though Piloswine was ready to battle. Piloswine used Take Down, but was hit by Flamethrower. Magmar used Fire Blast, so Pryce went to protect Piloswine. Pryce and Piloswine received burn marks. Pryce apologized to Piloswine, who went away. Pryce saw that Piloswine went away, leaving him crushed. Pryce admits that he stopped being friendly with Pokémon, hence his nickname. Ash and Pryce continue through the ice tunnel and managed to come to an icy cave. Also, they notice something frozen. Ash and Pryce come to it, noticing it is Pryce's Piloswine, though frozen. Ash notices some herbs and now knows Piloswine went to get these herbs to heal the burn marks, but fell down a cliff. Pryce sees the truth and asks Piloswine for forgiveness. Ash's Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower to melt the ice. Once done, Pikachu zaps Piloswine, waking it up. Piloswine remembers Pryce, who sees that friendships continue on and hugs Piloswine. Piloswine is weak, so Pryce orders it to rest, which renews Piloswine. Ash and Pryce come out of the cave, showing Misty, Brock and Sheila Piloswine. Team Rocket comes down, sending Weezing and Arbok. Pryce will not allow Pikachu to be stolen, since Piloswine owes its life to him. Piloswine takes down Arbok, then uses Fury Attack on Weezing. Piloswine's Blizzard freezes Arbok and Weezing, while a Thunderbolt from Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. Later, Ash asks Pryce for a Gym battle. Pryce refuses, but advises Ash to get some rest before battling tomorrow. Misty and Brock wish Ash luck, who already plans on winning his 7th badge. Debuts Character Sheila Pokémon Pryce's Piloswine Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Magneton. *The title is a reference to the phrase and the Foreigner song "Cold As Ice". Gallery Phanpy got frozen JE121 2.jpg Team Rocket rolled out JE121 3.jpg Ash, Pryce and Pikachu fall down JE121 4.jpg Totodile uses Water Gun to ease the fall JE121 5.jpg Pryce gives Totodile the herbs JE121 6.jpg Sheila jumps down JE121 7.jpg A young Pryce and Piloswine JE121 8.jpg Pryce and Piloswine, burned JE121 9.jpg Ash and Pryce, at the frozen cave JE121 10.jpg Pryce sees his Piloswine JE121 11.jpg Piloswine fell down with the herbs JE121 12.jpg Pryce asks for Piloswine's forgiveness JE121 13.jpg Cyndaquil melts the ice JE121 14.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Piloswine JE121 15.jpg Piloswine rests JE121 16.jpg Team Rocket got electrocuted JE121 17.jpg Ash will have to fight Pryce }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai